


Sleepy Cuddles

by Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in the Dan and Phil house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm not entirely happy with this work but i wrote it for a friend so I hope you like it to. As always commets re appreciated and encouraged.

Phil quietly grabbed the remote and switched off the TV program he and Dan were watching moments ago. Careful not to move him, he then looked down to see Dan had dozed off on his arm. Phil gently moved his ,now numb, limb and began shaking the other boy wake.

"Psst, Dan...bear..come on its time to get up." He called in a singsong voice.

The younger boy began to stir and slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Phil.

"Hmm what happened?" Dan asked in a slurred voice, still drowsy from his nap.

Phil chucked and stood up leaving Dan to fall onto the couch with a groan.

"Come on bear we need too get to bed." He answered and extended his hand to him.

"Caaaaaary meee." Was his only respond as he flopped back onto the cushions

"Dan, I can't carry you." Phil said laughing at the thought of tugging his boyfriend around their flat. He offers his hand once again. Dan sighed and muttered fine as lifted himself off his resting place. He slowly walked towards Phil and followed him into their bedroom with eyes half closed and jelly legs.

They had decided on sleeping in Phil's room for the night and Dan wouldn't admit it but he likes sleeping in the older boys room better anyway. Being surrounded by all things Phil and then Phil himself makes Dan the safest he's ever felt and he goes out like a light. He follows Phil into the room and immediately collapses on to the brightly colored bed sheet. Phil laughed agian at the sight of his boyfriend and took the opportunity to change to his pjs arms brush his teeth. When he exited the bathroom he looked I really at Dan and gently shook him awake agian.

"Dan...Dan come on you need to change and then we can sleep I promise." Phil said hoping this process would be quick and painless but as the younger boy on the bed groaned and simply moved positions, Phil realized that wasn't an option.

Phil laughed quietly as he rolled Dan over and began undoing his belt. Despite his sleepy mumbles and his tossing and turning ,which made the process entirely to difficult than necessary, Phil successful removed his pants. He quickly went about taking off his shirt and though it was much easier, Phil still felt as though he was undressing a child and not his very grown and very capable boyfriend. When Dan was completely undressed save for his boxers, he attempted to wake him up once again.

"Dan, Daniel Howell wake up come on." Phil said shaking him once again.

Dan opened his blearily eye slowly and looked up at him just like he did on the couch. Phil just huffed at him and playfully shoved his arm.

"Come let get into bed." Phil said softly.

Dan got up and quickly looked down at his clothes or lack there of and throw Phil a look. The other boy simply shrugged as if to say you weren't gonna do it. Dan lifted the covers and snuggled down into the blakents. Phil walked over to turn over the lights and was suprised Dan hadn't already passed out by then.

"Thought for sure you'd be asleep by now." He joked

"Can't have a proper sleep unless I'm cuddling you." Dan replied tiredly.

Phil smiled and moved his body to rest against the taller boy's chest as Dan brought his arm around to drape over Phil's waist.

"Good night, love." Dan mumbled and pressed a kiss into his lovers hair.

"Good night, bear." Phil replied.

The two fell asleep wrapped up in each other with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you feel so compelled here my Tumblr: http://bagel-in-a-trenchcoat.tumblr.com/


End file.
